Red eyes
by HUMANITYSTRONGEST CAPTAINLEVI
Summary: Ever had a nightmare that felt so real. Nightmare is real I had. My first story


Red eyes

It was a quiet night. Well not that quiet except for the thunder and rain outside. I can't sleep. I need to stay awake before it happens. How am I going to stay awake in my room in the dark. I fear that he will take me away. It all started a few weeks ago. I had so many nightmares till this day. I see him staring at me in my nightmares. His evil red eyes, sharp teeth, pale face, black hair. That always been in my head on how he looks. I needed help. Doctors couldn't help me. They tell me these exact same words every time I go see them. "you need to sleep". I only get a few hours of sleep each day. All I have to do is put an alarm to wake me up 3 hours after I sleep. One time I didn't set the alarm on and I couldn't wake up. Luckily my phone went off and I notice that my mom called me. I get off my bed and to the living room. I turn on the T.V. and just sit on the couch starring at the screen. My eyes are really tired. I don't know how much time I got left before I fall asleep. I start thinking about the man in my nightmares. What does he want from me? Why me. Why me. Why me, I yell. Now my head hurting from all the thinking. I get off the couch and walk around the room. Why? I whisper. Suddenly my body becomes weak. It started from my legs crawling to my chest and head. My eyes feel like fire and wanting to be closed. I fall to the floor landing on my left side real hard. My body too weak to move. I close my eyes and see darkness. Then nothing.

(nightmare)

I wake up. I notice that I don't feel the pain on my left side. I look around. My eyes widen. I'm not at my house. I'm outside in the forests. It's really dark. I couldn't see anything. I look at the ground to see if I can find anything to see. I put my hands on the dirt. I can feel a phone. I picked it up and notice it was my phone. I put a flashlight on my phone and I can see trees everywhere. I start walking ahead. I'm starting to get scared but I had to be brave. (crack). I stop. I can hear branches cracking like someone stepped on them. Should I turn around, I thought. (crack, crack, crack) I had no choice. I turn around with the phone and see if I can see anything. But all I saw was trees. Come here, a voice said. That voice sounded so cold and scary. The voice probably sounded like the devils voice. "COME HERE NOW". The voice got louder. I took two steps back not looking behind me. I can hear footsteps coming toward me. My mind told me to run. As the footsteps got closer I see a shadow. A tall shadow walking to me. As I try to look closer. I see his red eyes starring at me. All I can think of is one thing. Run. I start running. My heart was beating fast, my muscles tensed. It felt like hours as I run. But it was only a few minutes. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. I look around to make sure I don't see the man following me. My feet are killing me from running. Luckily I'm wearing shoes. I sat down by the nearest tree. How am I going to wake up? (crack) I froze. I turn the light to the direction where I heard that sound. "Come out, come out where ever you are". Oh no he found me I must hide. I quickly got up and turn the flash light off. I start running to find a place to hide. I searched and searched for a hiding for a hiding spot. Then I found a big hole. It wasn't an ordinary hole. It was a hole shaped as a rectangle. I had no choice. I jumped in and landed on my feet. The hole inside was big. Maybe 5 feet. I stayed quiet to make sure the demon man was gone. I can hear the footsteps of him walking. Then it got closer, closer, and closer. I was holding my breath. Then the sound of the footsteps stop. I let out a breath. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to make sure he was gone. So I waited for a while. I put my hand to the ground and felt something odd. It felt a little rough to. I can feel something wet. I quickly grab the phone and turn the flashlight on. I picked up what was in my hand and put it against the light. It was a shirt. A white shirt covered in blood on it. How could a bloody shirt be in a hole? I whisper. I use the light to look around in the hole. What I found completely shocked me. I see clothes. Just clothes in different sizes covered in blood. That leaves me clueless. Where are the bodies? How did they die? I had to wake up. I checked what time it was. 2:30AM. 30mins left. I threw the shirt away from me. I got up and start climbing out not looking up. It's a nightmare. It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. I look around. I see nothing. "hey maybe you should look behind you" a voice said. I froze and turn around to see the demon man in front of me. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH. I run, run, run really fast. STAY AWAY FROM ME, I yell. I didn't bother were I was looking. I tripped and fell to the ground landing in a pile of dirt. Some of it almost got in my mouth. I try to get up. I have dirt all over me. And some on my face to but I don't care. Suddenly someone grabbed my leg and pulled me back. I turn around and see the demon man starring at me with an evil smile. I try to kick him with my other leg but he already grabbed my other leg. I try to remove his hands from my legs. Then he kicked me left side hard. So hard it cause it to bleed. He then let's go of my legs and tries to get on top of me. I start punching him in the face. But he grabbed my hands with one hand and use his fist to punch me in the eye twice hard. I can feel the blood coming down my right side face. LET ME GO PLEASE, I yell. He doesn't listen to me. I see him grab something behind his back. A small hatchet. I hope this doesn't hurt. It might a little bit, he said. He swings the hatchet high with his right arm. Then he hits me on the right side of my shoulder. The pain came. I can feel the hatchet inside of me. Blood everywhere was on me. Then the guy pulls the hatchet out of me causing more pain to hurt me. He swings the hatchet in the air again. I closed my eyes ready for him to hit me. Suddenly nothing.

(end of nightmare)

I open my eyes and get up off the floor. I look around as fast as I can. I realize I'm in my house again. I sign of relief. I look at my right shoulder. I see no cut mark at all. I go down stairs and get a cup of water. I can't believe I almost died in my nightmare. Then I go upstairs into my room and went to sleep. I didn't have a nightmare again that night. Days gone by then turn to weeks. I hadn't had a nightmare about the demon man at all. There are so many questions in my mind about the demon man that I will never know. Why did he want to kill me? What is his name? But this one question is the number 1 most important question out of all of them. Will I ever see him again? All I know is if I ever see him again. I'll be ready to fight. If I SURVIVE!

THE END?


End file.
